


广场舞大妈的趣事

by YolandaChen



Category: 83line - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaChen/pseuds/YolandaChen





	广场舞大妈的趣事

要过年了，金希澈和朴正洙都有了年假。两个人也谈恋爱快三年了，正好今年都是两人的本命年。于是金希澈决定带朴正洙回家见见家长了。

 

 

“우리는 함께 고양 이가 우는 것을 배우고, 함께 야옹 야옹 해야 한다”这首由中国传过来的学猫叫都进军大妈们市场了。金希澈跟朴正洙回到自家小区时。楼下的大妈们跳得正起劲。看到金希澈之后那兴奋的哦：“哎一古哦，我们宇宙大明星回来了呀。哎一古哦～这个俊俏的小男孩是谁呀？”金希澈是电视台著名的主持人，这小区里也没人不认识他，平日里开玩笑就叫自己宇宙大明星。街坊邻居见了也叫。

 

 

朴正洙听到阿姨问起他，笑着回答说：“阿姨新年好呀！我是宇宙大明星男朋友啦。”阿姨们一看这俊俏的小男孩还有小梨涡，那眼神跟看自家孩子一样，喜欢得不得了。

 

 

金希澈觉得阿姨们再看下去可能要拉朴正洙一起跳舞了。赶忙拉着朴正洙走边说：“阿姨我带我对象回家啦，阿姨新年快乐呀。”一路小跑进了电梯。

 

 

电梯门刚关上金希澈一把揽过朴正洙吻了上去。灵活的舌头撬开朴正洙的牙关在他的口腔里乱窜。等朴正洙缓过神来意识到这是在电梯里开始推开金希澈的时候，金希澈已经品尝完了他的甜品。朴正洙就比较惨了不仅面色潮红还气喘吁吁。

 

 

“你干嘛，这在电梯里万一有人进来怎么办！”朴正洙瞪了一眼金希澈。在金希澈眼里就是媚眼了。

 

 

 

“怕啥，我会控制好的。再说了谁让你这么吸引人”

“你在什么吃醋？”

“你看那群阿姨看你多喜欢你”

“那是我讨喜，再说了那是阿姨你吃什么醋？！”

 

 

两个人打情骂俏着就到了自家。进门后金希澈感受到了母上大人的漠视。母上大人是怎么看朴正洙怎么好，就没差让金希澈出门别回来了。

 

 

唠唠嗑磕加上吃了午饭几个小时就过去了。金希澈觉得结婚以后自己地位更低了。因为自己的妈妈太喜欢朴正洙了。自己只能委屈巴巴得跟爸爸坐在一起。本想着让爸爸给点关爱，意思就是红包。爸爸居高临下看了一眼：“儿子，找你妈要。你爸没钱。”

 

 

“你一个大男人怎么连钱都没有”

“你以后跟正洙结婚钱归谁管”

“我吧...”

“不可能的。正洙把你妈哄好你今年的红包会很多的。”

“爸你怎么回事，这么宠妈。”

“我的小公主我不宠谁宠！你宠你的正洙去。”

“啧，男人啊～”

“啧，男人啊～”

 

 

母上大人拜托来拜托去，要让正洙照顾好希澈后，从房间里拉出两个箱子。

 

 

“儿子啊，这是你今年的红包哦，正洙的也在里面了。我和你爸出去旅游啦。不打扰你们二人世界了。”

“谢谢妈！”朴正洙已经改口叫妈了。金希澈在一旁摸摸红包挺厚的就是手感不对。

 

 

 

送爸妈离开后，朴正洙回到沙发上就看到金希澈拿着好几包避孕套。

 

 

“你干嘛！”

“我爸给我的，说帮我准备好了润滑剂避孕套，嘿嘿嘿。”

“那今天要不要玩个大胆刺激的？”朴正洙挑眉诱惑道。妈耶，是男人就GO啊！

“怎么玩”

“过会说啦，我先洗澡。”

 

 

朴正洙洗完澡后金希澈就进去了。朴正洙说的刺激是在阳台。

 

 

金希澈家的高楼层而且阳台大采光好又是独立式，没什么人会抬头看。朴正洙在看到金希澈手上的避孕套之后就有这个想法了。平日里朴正洙在情事上也不是特别放得开。但今天金希澈妈妈对自己的好又讲了很多金希澈小时候的趣事给他听。朴正洙觉得拥有了更多的金希澈了诶，就想给金希澈不一样的体验，表达自己的...喜爱？

 

 

金希澈出了浴室后发现房间没人以为朴正洙临阵逃脱，走到客厅正打算打一顿的时候，金希澈惊呆了。

 

 

你知道美如画是什么感觉吗？

金希澈知道。

因为朴正洙背对着金希澈靠在阳台的栏杆上看风景。穿着白色浴袍，浴袍遮到膝盖剩下一半的细小腿令人窒息。人与天就这样很自然的融到一起。真的很美。

金希澈就窒息了。

 

 

 

“在想什么？”金希澈背后拥着朴正洙。朴正洙转回头来向金希澈索了一个吻。

朴正洙黏糊糊的说：“我们今天在这做好不好呀。”

 

 

金希澈眼睛瞪得老大老大了。

“你不要吗”

要，不要就不是男人。

 

 

 

金希澈顺着眉眼鼻梁就吻下来，然后一路来到了他最喜欢朴正洙的部位。来了个法式热吻。一边手捏在脖子那块软肉上，一边解开了浴袍顺着腰际摸上去挑逗着一颗小红豆。

 

 

“你另一边一起嘛。”朴正洙不经意的挺胸还带撒娇。金希澈看着朴正洙情欲染身的样子，魅惑极了。

 

 

金希澈很好的照顾到两颗小红豆，修长的手指用指尖在周围打绕。直到他们都挺立起来。金希澈唇舌在朴正洙喉结上咬了几口后边下滑至胸前。把玩了一会两颗小红豆后，手指来到了穴口。

 

 

金希澈怕栏杆咯着朴正洙边脱了了自己的浴袍顶在朴正洙腰上。把朴正洙的双腿拉上自己的腰：“勾好哦，别掉下去了。”金希澈拿过刚刚就顺便拿过来的润滑剂倒在手上。捂热后顺着穴口送了进去。

 

 

朴正洙被金希澈弄得心痒难耐的，呻吟就这样溢出口。金希澈听到后下体更是肿大。本来看着朴正洙这副诱人的样子就已经很硬了结果现在来了个视觉视听盛宴，金希澈觉得自己快要忍不住了。于是加快了手上进出的动作。

 

 

 

手指在温热的内穴里开拓着，不经意间按到一处凸点的时候，朴正洙的呻吟拔高了一个调 并且前面的小正洙慢慢的站了起来还在隐约的吐些白液。

 

 

 

“正洙这么敏感的吗？要不今天我就用手指操射你好不好”

“你闭嘴...啊...澈...慢点”

 

 

 

金希澈不满朴正洙的回答加快了手指的进出，等到小穴里已经湿润一片的时候。金希澈还不打算放过朴正洙，打算这一次就让手指伺候朴正洙。

 

 

 

朴正洙也是看出了金希澈的想法。猛然的把金希澈拉到自己跟前，沙哑带着情欲的声音在金希澈耳边吐着气，还伸出舌头去舔：“你是要继续选择用手指带我高潮还是...不带套进来呢？嗯？”

 

 

 

金希澈本来就在忍着，结果朴正洙这么一说，心里建立起来的意志力轰然倒塌。当然是第二个啊。

 

 

金希澈将自己送进去的时候，两个人都不约而同的发出了叹息。两具完美的身材就这样交合。金希澈等朴正洙适应以后便开始了大力顶撞。

 

 

 

“啊...嗯呃...金希澈…”

“你...轻点啊...慢点...我受不了了”金希澈停下来后朴正洙被空虚感充斥了全身。

 

 

 

“你知道我喜欢听什么的，你说我就满足你。”金希澈忍着自己的欲望还要调戏朴正洙。朴正洙想刺激是自己要的，还要什么面子。

 

 

“澈...老公，用力...给我。”朴正洙极具妩媚的说完后金希澈就快速的进行了抽插运动。金希澈还换着角度去顶穴内的凸点。到最后朴正洙也放开声的叫唤。平日里金希澈要变着法子让他说出来的话他也顺其自然的说了。

 

 

金希澈满足了自己也不忘帮助小正洙。前后一起的快感冲刺着朴正洙的大脑。朴正洙失神了一下后便高潮了射了出来，倒全都射在了金希澈的身上。

 

 

 

“正洙宝贝这么快到了吗，等等我哦～”金希澈快速抽插几十个来回到朴正洙觉得自己和金希澈连接处快要烧起火来。朴正洙想快点结束这场刺激的性事便想着法子讨好金希澈。金希澈最后射在里面的时候，朴正洙觉得自己的腰已经不是自己的了。

 

 

这时候有些风吹进来朴正洙抖了抖。金希澈怕他感冒打算带他进屋，结果一不小心扭头和下面的大妈们对上了眼。

 

 

虽说楼层高可这是阳台，从上往下看都看得一清二楚就别说往上看了。朴正洙好奇金希澈为啥不走结果顺着看过去吓了一跳。穴口直接一紧。吸得金希澈头皮发麻。

 

 

“正洙...”

“还不快点走，丢死人了。”

 

 

金希澈赶紧抱着朴正洙去了浴室。但是呢，金希澈刚刚被刺激到了又想再来一次。为了满足自己的私欲，金希澈把小希澈抽了出来，换了自己的手指送进去。

 

 

朴正洙一看不对劲，抓住金希澈的手不让他更进去。“你刚刚不是选择第二个了嘛！”“正洙，小孩子才做选择，大人...全部都要。”金希澈的气息就这样吐在朴正洙面前，然后就一切随金希澈的愿了。

 

 

 

朴正洙在最后一丝理智残存的时候只记得，这次刺激简直是赔了夫人又折兵。丢脸死了。金希澈也是做完休息好了才想起来这回事。从此以后带着口罩帽子掩得严严实实才敢出门。

 

 

 

**番外**

 

 

阿姨们跳舞完准备回家准备饭了，有一个阿姨抬头是打算看看自家晾衣服，没曾想看到了自家楼上那对小情侣在做的事情。目光久久不能离开，嘴巴久久不能闭上。然后所有的阿姨就顺其自然的看到了。同样的目光久久不能离开，嘴巴久久不能闭上。

 

 

阿姨们os：“现在的小年轻玩得真开。

 

 

后来，阿姨们再也没办法直视规规矩矩主持的金希澈了，当然阿姨们也很久没见到金希澈了。理解理解，脸皮薄。

 


End file.
